Minha assassina
by Dark Fairy Seven
Summary: Durante o dia, apenas uma estudande de direito. A noite, uma das mais frias e fatais assassinas de Londres. Mas sua próxima missão pode ser a primeira que irá falhar. O alvo? James Potter. JL UA
1. Chapter 1

O barulho abafado do salto alto contra o carpete e uma voz se entreouvia através da porta entreaberta, em um tom de fúria , mas ao mesmo tempo, medo.

-Você não vai conseguir . Não tão fácil. Eu tenho seguranças! Eu tenho MUITOS seguranças!!! Não tão fácil.

Ela parou em frente ao homem e apoiou suas mãos no braço da cadeira, aproximando seu rosto do dele.

-Quais seguranças? Você quer dizer aqueles 5 inúteis que eu mandei pro outro lado em questão de minutos? Se aquilo eram seguranças, acho que deve rever seus conceitos. Bem, na verdade, não sei se terá tempo para isso.

O barulho do tiro foi seco, e rápido.

Ao sair pela porta, a ruiva, alta, dona de um corpo invejável, trajando um sobretudo até os joelhos bordô, e scarpins pretos, apenas guardou a arma no elástico especial na coxa, retirou as luvas justas de couro também preto e se pôs a caminhar até a saída da mansão, com uma expressão tranqüila no rosto, apenas pensando no que faria pra comer quando chegasse em casa.

Não, Líly Evans não sentia nenhuma espécie de dor, pesar ou mal ao matar. Era boa nisso. E aprendera em sempre explorar seus talentos, sendo eles quais fossem.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-Merda!

Despertadores deviam ser extinguidos do mundo, com toda certeza. Ainda mais quando despertam às 7:30 da manhã porque você tem uma aula de direito civil. E quando você foi dormir às 4 da manhã porque quando saiu da casa da última vítima demorou a achar o carro, eles definitivamente deviam sumir.

Mas, o que ela podia fazer? Os 21 eram realmente uma idade difícil. Pelo menos para ela. Ou alguém aqui acha que matar à noite e ter que levar uma vida normal de dia é fácil? No way.

A ruiva se levantou preguiçosamente, se esticando toda, como uma gata. Arrumou a cama de casal, tomou um longo banho, o que a atrasou um pouco, mas nada preocupante, vestiu jeans e uma camiseta verde escura, normal. Penteou os longos e sedosos fios ruivos, e se dirigiu à cozinha, onde pôs o resto da louça do dia anterior na lavadoura e comeu qualquer coisa. Deu um bom dia bem animado ao seu gato. Shadow, também. Quando pegou as chaves do carro em cima do armário, definiu:

Amava a vida que tinha.

Tudo bem, mais horas de sono não iriam mal, mas , realmente gostava.

A faculdade, ia muito bem. _"só não sei como" _pensou, já que praticamente não estudava em casa. Não tinha muito tempo, culpa dos seus "trabalhos noturnos". Outra causa de sua felicidade. Gostava de seu trabalho. Não que fosse uma serial killer, que amasse matar. Mas simplesmente não se importava, era como levar o lixo para fora. Apenas mais uma tarefa. É claro, havia horas em que se sentia de certa forma poderosa, mas nunca superior. Era apenas um trabalho, que pagava as contas. E muito bem, se sentiu obrigada a acrescentar. Porque, assassinas de aluguel não eram fáceis de encontrar em Londres, e , convenhamos, boas como ela, praticamente nenhuma.

Deu a partida no carro. Ligou o som, e deixou tocar.

Quando passou pela casa na qual entrara no dia anterior, sorriu internamente ao ver os carros de polícia. Mais um trabalho bem feito, julgara, pela face confusa da maioria dos policiais.

Ao chegar no edifício de direito da faculdade, estacionou o Land Rover preto.

Mais um dia de aulas.

-------------------------------------------------

Não pode deixar de notar, durante a aula, os olhares do novo colega,que havia chegado por conta de um intercâmbio da França. James Potter, era seu nome. Até que era bonito, mas não era lá muito seu tipo. Talvez...simpático demais. É,essa palavra se encaixava bem. Parecia...feliz demais. Isso não a agradava. Ele não estava sendo verdadeiro, isso ela sabia. Aprendera a notar muito bem, nesses anos de prática para obter informações, quando eram verdadeiros ou não. E, lógico, também aprendera a mentir. Para seduzir, manipular e...facilitar o trabalho.

Entrou no carro e se preparou para dar a partida, quando o tal de Potter apareceu na sua janela, sinalizando para que baixasse o vidro. Assim o fez.

-Bom dia, Lily. É Lily, não é?

-Bom dia , Potter.

Ele sorriu,aqueles sorrisos de pasta de dente.

-Bom, -começou, com aquele sotaque francês – eu não conheço bem a cidade, poderia almoçar comigo? Sabe, e me explicar algumas coisas.

Meu celular tocou.

-Só um minuto. – olhei quem era no visor. Número desconhecido. E protegido. Trabalho, me veio logo à mente. Sorri para James, de modo falsamente decepcionado – Sinto muito, não posso. Talvez outra hora.

-Namorado?

Eu ri.

-Sem tempo pra isso. De qualquer jeito , bom te conhecer. Até. – acenei , dei a partida no carro e atendi o celular, enquanto via James se distanciar lentamente.

-Alô?

-_Lily Evans?_

-Depende. Quem é?

_-Esperta, garota.meu patrão tem uma missão pra você._

-Nomes.

_-Oliver Hudge._

-Hm...o famoso empresário? Não é que todo mundo tem seus inimigos?Quem é o alvo?

_-James Potter._

Parei o carro. Odiava ter que fazer isso com quem conhecia, mas...

-Aceito, se pagar meu preço.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oláaaa**

**Tem alguém aíi?????????**

**Anyway, é so um prólogozinho, então tinha que ser curtinho mesmo...**

**E não se preocupem, porque o James não é simplesmente vítima. Lembrem-se que a lils sabe detectar mentiras.**

**Reviews????eu adoraria!!!**


	2. a primeira falha

Ok.

Matar James Potter.

Logo...coisas a fazer:

- Dar um jeito de achar o endereço dele lá na faculdade.

- Descobrir de onde ele veio. A idéia da máfia francesa atrás de mim não me agrada.

- Achar a arma certa. Provavelmente a de cabo decorado que eu acho, e espero , que está no armário da cozinha.

- Parar de ter maus pressentimentos a respeito disso.

--------------------

Ok . Achar a arma perfeita foi fácil. Só que ela estava no armário do banheiro, e não no da cozinha. A que estava na cozinha era a do cabo de marfim.

O endereço foi mais fácil ainda. Cara, esses estagiários da secretaria são definitivamente ...bobos.

Família? O pai morreu quando ele era criança e a mãe se casou de novo com um milionário. Parece que tem uma irmã criança agora.

O difícil, se é que pode ser chamado assim, foi parar de sentir aquelas "coisas". Mas, nada que um bom banho não resolva.

E agora, aqui estou eu...no portão da casa dele. E convenhamos, parece que a mãe casou muito bem. Uma casa branca, daquelas com bastante janelas. E meio afastada da cidade.O segundo andar parece menor. É no alto. Provavelmente ele tem uma vista magnífica. Dentro de pouco eu estarei admirando-a. É bom que seja afastada, Sem vizinhos, sem testemunhas.

Desci do carro.

Toquei a campainha.

-JÁ VAI !

Ouvi vindo lá de dentro, na voz de James.

Ele abriu a porta.

De toalha. (**n/a:**desmaia)

Ok Lily, você nunca teve problemas em se controlar. Não vai ser agora que vai insistir em seguir o caminho daquela gota que está descendo por aqueles músculos e ...

Tudo bem. Me controlei.

Mas, não posso deixar de comentar.

Esse cara é **gostoso.**

Só parece uma pena que eu não possa aproveitar um pouquinho antes de matá-lo. É quase um desperdício.

-Er...Oi Lily! Não esperava te ver aqui.

Ele aqueles 32 dentes brancos e franceses dele.

-Bom, desculpe pela "surpresa"...devo estar sendo inconveniente. Desculpe, não deveria mesmo ter vindo.

Fiz menção de ir embora. Ele segurou meu braço. Correntes elétricas no meu corpo só por _isso_ ? Qualquer um que governe isso aqui não está sendo muito legal comigo.(N/B Porque seráá??só pq vc vai matar um cara _muito_ gostoso?)(n/a: totalmente apoiado. Merece castigo)

-Não. Fique.

Há. A tática da menininha encabulada. Sempre funciona.

-Entre, eu só vou me trocar, e já volto.

E quando o moreno passou pelo sofá, o vi chutar algo para baixo . Me pareceu uma faca. Mas não uma faca normal. Facas como as **minhas**. Facas extremamente cortantes, que só se consegue no Japão e seu uso mais frequente é...matar.

Estranho. Muito estranho.

- Então, sem ofensas nem nada, mas...porque veio?

Ele disse, passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

Colocara uma calça jeans, mas, percebi muito, e destaco o muito, não se preocupara em por uma camisa.

Ele só pode ser mestre em tortura.

- Bom, ainda quer conhecer a cidade? Penso que fui muito mal educada hoje da manhã.

Parece que só agora ele resolveu reparar em mim.

Seus olhos me olharam de um modo...examinador, por assim dizer, demais.

Em outras palavras, ele me devorava com o olhos.É,não devia ter vindo com uma calça tão justa.

Quem estou querendo enganar?devia sim!!

Definitivamente eu estava vestida para matar.

Nos dois sentidos.

Sobretudo (como sempre) , dessa vez branco, com a costura em preto, que rodopiava levemente ao andar, uma calça de couro preta, justa. Uma blusa branca, simples. Cabelos presos em um coque. Não quero largar fios de cabelo por aí, certo?

- Com a sua companhia, acho que mesmo se morasse aqui há anos.

Tipo conquistador. Mas eu era obrigada a enrolá-lo pelo menos um pouco. Logo, sorri.

- Quer um vinho? Sente-se.

-Obrigada.- me sentei no sofá, vermelho. Contrastava. A sala era ampla, beeem ampla. Do ponto de vista da porta, se via apenas um enorme espaço, com uma bancada à esquerda que dividia a cozinha. Uma janela enorme de vidro no fundo. Uma escada de vidro á direita. Quanta amplitude meu Deus!

Ele me entregou a taça de vinho e se sentou ao meu lado.

-Então, você mora aqui há quanto tempo?

-Desde que nasci. Tá gostando da cidade?

- Muito. Mais ainda das pessoas. E da faculdade também.

- Você nasceu na França?

- É...Mas meu pai era daqui.

- Sua casa é linda – inclinei a cabeça pra trás, encostando no sofá.

- Você consegue ser muito mais.- ele me acompanhou no movimento.

Tipo, eu já sabia que franceses eram conquistadores e extremamente charmosos, mas esse cara é rápido.E gato.Já comentei?

E, no segundo seguinte, ele tava me beijando.

Mãos na minha cintura, mãos na minha nuca, calor, mãos no cabelo dele, calor, beijo bom elevado a 10000, calor, respiração descompassada, calor, calor, calor, sorriso entre beijo, testa na minha, calor, mãos nas minhas costas, mãos nele, mãos, calor, boca quente, meu pescoço, calor, mãos soltando meu cabelo, raciocínio me dando uma banana e indo embora, calor, uma ruiva em um colo, calor e...

PARA AÍ!!!!!!

Eu vim matar o cara com um tiro, não com...outras coisas.

-Acho que preciso de água.

Eu disse, com os lábios inchados.

Ele sorriu, um sorriso que eu descobri ser lindo, ainda mais quando era só pra mim.

Ele foi até a cozinha e eu me levantei , arrumando o coque e ajeitando as roupas.

Ele estava de costas.

Minhas mãos se fecharam contra o cabo do revólver, que estava , mais uma vez, preso a coxa.

Era só atirar.

Simples assim.

Só pegar a arma e puxar o gatilho.

Como eu tinha feito várias vezes.

Várias.

Eu sabia fazer aquilo, porque toda a hesitação?

Ele havia se virado de frente de novo.

Havia perdido a minha chance.

Só não sabia o porque.

Ele veio de novo em minha direção.

Não me entregou a água.

Me entregou sua boca, sedenta da minha.

Dessa vez minha consciência me deu um tchauzinho feliz e saiu correndo saltitante como uma cabrita.

Não voltou tão cedo.

Só tive tempo de escorregar a arma pro bolso interno do sobretudo antes de atirá-lo longe, e sentir o sofá sob as minhas costas, e o corpo dele sobre o meu.

Minha primeira falha.

E eu só queria saber porque.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**N/B Estou feliz como uma cabrita em betar esse cap.!!!**

**N/A Hey!!!  
**

**Ok, cap curto, mas certos...acontecimentos, non?**

**A criatura aí de cima non falou, mas ela é a Bella D. Cabrita Potter.**

**Reviews...**

**Srta Wheezy: **ooi!!! Bom q vc amouuu. E está aqui o mais...eu boa escritora???brigadaa!!! continua lendoo!! Bjk.

**Mah Evans Weasley: ** huhuhu!!! Cabei com um poço da ansiosidade ??? continua lendoo bjk.

**Bbiiaa:** ooiii!!! Cap 1! Gostou ??? agora ta explicado a confusão dos profiles? Continua lendoo!!bjk.

**Karen Pads:** oi Lizziee!!! Recebeu minha msg??/ continuei!! Bjk!

**Bella D. Potter:** uh...vc já betou msm...me recuso a responder sua review.cara de chata

**Thaty:** ooii. Vai fiar um poco mais triste ainda...q bom q vc gostou. E ta att! Bjk.

**(Lizzie Prongs!!!!!):** ta att! Mas eu aceito a vodka! Bjk!!

**Larya-e-Phallan:** oiiii. Bom q vc curtiu!!! Marauders...non sei. Talvez só o Six. Bjk, continua lendooo!

**P: **oi ser misterioso q atende por emoticon! Tomara q vc acompanhe!! Bjk..

**Sam: **huhu!! Q bom q vc gosta das minha fics!!!tá att!!! Continua lendoo. Bjk.

**Lekah:** vc ...de nvo? Anyway, eu tenho uma fã!!!dancinha da vitória ta conitnuada!!!bjk.

**Bjk povooo!!!**

**E eu qro mais reviews!!!  
**

**Dark Fairy Seven.**


	3. surprises

É, não foi lá muito agradável acordar e lembrar ( ah, isso sim foi agradável. E como.) que eu estava numa cama que não era minha, enrolada em lençóis extremamente macios que não eram meus e abraçando um corpo( e que corpo) que não era meu.

É, não foi lá tão legal lembrar que MATAR tinha tido um outro significado muito...exótico pra mim.

Ah, e aí quando você acorda e pisca com uma carinha hiper linda ( como James me contou mais tarde) de preguiça e vê aquela criatura que não é possível que tenha vindo desse mundo olhando pra você , mas não daquele jeito maníaco e obssessivo, só te observando, e sorrindo com aquele sorriso mais lindo de todos os tempos, você lembra:

Ah, é, ele é francês. Ta explicado.

Mas, além disso, e agora vem a parte desagradável, você lembra:

Cara, não era pra ele ´tar morto ?

E aí você pensa:

Burra, burra, burra !

Porque agora vai ficar muito mais difícil matar o cara.

Porque agora você _sabe_ o que o mundo ta perdendo.

E como sabe...

-Bom dia.- ele diz, no seu ouvido. Você quase derrete.

- Oi. – você diz, com um sorriso amarelo..

- A gente ta atrasado.

Aí você fica querendo saber como é que ele diz isso com tanta calma. E que horas são.

-Que horas são ??

- Quase 10.

-Uh!! James, a gente tinha aula às 9:45 !!

- E é por isso que a gente ta atrasado!

E é nessa hora que você levanta correndo da cama, ele levanta atrás, você fica doida procurando as suas roupas, só que aí do nada ele te puxa e te dá O beijo, mas aquele O beijo mesmo, aquele melhor de todos, embora você esteja quase chegando a conclusão de que todos os beijos da criatura-francesa-de-outro-mundo são O beijo, e é melhor você se conformar, porque não parece que ele vai querer parar de te beijar tão cedo. Então você usa o último resquício de consciência que você tem e manda ele parar com isso,(N/B.Tem gente que tem tudo na mão e desperdiça...) porque vocês ainda estão atrasados.(N/B.E quem se importa?) Mas nada adianta para a criatura e você tem que ameaçá-lo e aí ele não acha isso muito legal. E aí é que você quase pira e fica narrando as coisas como se fosse locutor de futebol e pensa "credo, quem tá lendo isso deve ´tar achando tudo muito confuso, essa mistureba de aí´s e o resto todo" e resolve se acalmar.

- Lily, eu vou tomar banho.

- Espeeera que eu vou junto!

E então James me olha com uma cara _muito _maliciosa . Raciocina comigo, dois ao mesmo tempo vai mais rápido(Ou não) e a aula que a gente ta perdendo era importante!

-Não vem com essa cara, James, dois ao mesmo tempo é muuuito mais rápido(Ou não) e nós estamos a-tra-sa-dos !

Ele fez uma carinha de tristeza que eu particularmente achei muito linda. Era quase uma cara de desilusão.(N/B.PeRVERTIDOO!)(N/A: Bella, amor, ele conviveu a vida toda com O Black.O que tu queria ?)

-Lily, você não pode fazer isso com as pessoas. Dar-lhes esperanças pra arrancar logo em seguida. Corta o coração. – ele terminou, em um gesto dramático.

Mas aí ele parou de enrolar e entrou logo no chuveiro.

-Ah, mas só tem uma coisa, James.

-O quê? – ele diz maas eu acho que ele tava mais concentrado em me fazer mudar os objetivos de um banho.E cá pra nós, os objetivos dele eram bem melhores.

-Isso vai ser do meu jeito. – aí eu ergui a mão até alcançar o topo do chuveiro e girar o botãozinho até o desligado.

-AAAAAAAAAI, Lily ! Quer me matar de frio ?

-É o preço que se paga por tomar banho comigo, James. Eu só tomo banho frio.

Ele mudou a cara depois que me olhou de cima a baixo, e, pouco antes de me beijar, disse:

-É, acho que pode valer a pena.

Mas, pelo menos dessa vez, eu não perdi o controle.(N/B.pois devia!!) É.Droga.Eu me controlei. Aí daí a pouco tempo nós estávamos indo pra faculdade.

E, bom, er... eu me atrasei bastante naquela semana.

--

- Cinema hoje, Lils ?

- É, pode ser, Jay. – eu disse, enquanto espetava a salada do meu prato.

- Eu passo na sua casa ? – eu concordei com a cabeça, enquanto chegava a uma conclusão. Aquilo já tinha ido longe demais. Sabe, dizendo assim, não parece, as vezes eu até me esqueço, mas o meu trabalho é perigoso.

Se eu não matar, eu morro.

E eu não estou exatamente matando no momento.

Porque eu tenho inimigos, e esses poderosos que me contratam costumam ter pouca paciência.

E eu posso a ser melhor, mas não sou a única assassina de Londres.

Se um desses caras quiser, contrata um qualquer aí, e se eu não tiver sorte, tchau-tchau, Lily.

Por que diabos eu fui me envolver com James Potter ?

E agora eu descobri que ele tem esse jeito todo fofo, ele, sei lá, meio que...gosta de mim. E parece que eu...gosto dele. Porque ele é fofo, mas tem a pegada mais..._sexy_ que eu já ´vi ´ alguém ter. Ele é todo brincalhão, bobão, mas é todo inteligente. (N/B.Momentaneamente impedida de betar ,pois estou ocupada de mais babando no James e invejando a Lily)

Não dá pra matar ele.

Não dá.

-Lils, você parece meio distante. – ele disse, apoiando o queixo no meu ombro.

Eu dei um sorriso fraco.

- Acho que não estou muito bem , James.. É melhor eu ir pra casa..

- O que você está sentindo ? Quer que eu te leve ? – ele disse, ligeiramente preocupado.

- Não, não se preocupe, acho que fiquei acordada até muito tarde ontem. E não comi muito no café.

- Tudo bem, então...Não tem mais aulas a tarde mesmo...Perdeu o sono a noite?

Ah, quem dera.. Um velho ranzinza que lhe tomou metade da noite ! Não paraaava de falar, parecia um católico fervoroso, que acreditava que eu era a reencarnação de Maria Madalena, e que estava na hora de se converter.

- É, mas aí assisti alguns filmes..

- Se tiver problemas com sono, pode me chamar, sabia ? Eu sei um método ótimo pra te deixar cansada, e te fazer dormir como uma pedra.. – ele disse, dando um sorriso maroto.

- Pode deixar, James, eu chamo – eu disse, lhe dando um beijo e saindo do restaurante.

Peguei o carro no estacionamento e fui pra casa.

Me lembrei de todas as noites que passamos juntos, de James, do cheiro dele, do toque da pele dele na minha...

Não dava pra matá-lo.

Não dava.

E eu já tinha uma difusa idéia do que me impedia.

Difusa, e apavorante.

Eu tinha me apaixonado por James.(N/B.Eu também!)(N/A: eu também!(2) )

E essa havia sido a minha ruína.

Maldito sorriso francês.

Ainda tem aquela desculpa de "ele é bom demais pra esse mundo" pra eu poder matá-lo sem me culpar.

Mas nem essa tá colando mais.

Eu comecei a chorar.

Não dava pra matar.

Mas se eu não matasse, iriam vir atrás de mim.

Eu mexia com caras poderosos, apesar de tudo.

E eu simplesmente **tinha** que matar James.

Mas eu não podia.

Eu olhava pra ele e... ok, eu tenho que dar um jeito nisso.

Ou eu mato, ou eu morro.

E eu nem sabia, que nessa hora, naquele restaurante, James estava recebendo o telefonema que ia mudar tudo pra sempre.

-

Eu vi a ruiva sair do restaurante e partir com o carro.

Ela era linda, ruiva, inteligente, charmosa, sexy ,linda, e...minha.

A minha ruiva.

Minha Lily Evans.

Por que isso soava tão bem ?

Encostei a cabeça no banco e comecei a lembrar daquela semana.

Ela havia lhe mostrado a cidade, afinal. E muitas outras...coisas.

Ela era perfeita. Perfeita pra ele.

E ele achava, pelo menos, que a amava.

E foi no meio disso tudo que o celular tocou.

Sirius Black, ou seja, trabalho. Fazia tempo que não recebia um desses telefonemas sinistros.

- Fala, Sirius.

- _Aaêe, veado. London bombando ?_

- Sirius, para com esses trocadilhos.

- _Só porque eu sou o maior especialista em explosivos que você conhece, quem sabe do mundo todo, você tem que achar que tudo o que eu falo tem um duplo sentido ?_

- Até parece, Black. Com você, sempre tem. Mas diz logo.

- _Bom, é uma mulher. 21 anos, ruiva, alta. Dizem que é poderosa._

- Ok...anotado. – ele disse.

E Black continuava a dar as ´coordenadas´ .

Mas, uma última informação, não deixou James feliz.

Na verdade, desesperado.

- Sirius, não dá. Não dá Sirius.

_- O_ _que que foi, cara? Você nunca teve problemas com isso._

- É minha... namorada.

- _Wow... Bom, você sabe o que faz, mas é gente perigosa. Prefiro não me meter.PERA AÍ!Você ta pegando essa gostosa?Nossa...Tô precisando ir pra Londres...Mas de qualquer forma...Não vou me meter._

- O motivo ?

- _Pediram sigilo._

- Não dá pra acreditar. Eu achei a garota certa, Sirius. Não dá pra fazer isso.

_- Você que sabe. Boa sorte, de qualquer jeito._

- Obrigada, eu acho..

E só queria saber uma coisa..

Por que isso tinha que acontecer agora?

Por que ela ?

-

A campainha tocou. Devia se James. O cinema.

Foi atender. Não queria sair naquele dia.

Tinha que matar o namorado. O cara que amava. Talvez o cara certo.

Deus não é um piadista sádico ?

E ela lá, com os cabelos soltos, olheiras enormes, os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, uma calça jeans velha e a blusa dele que ele esquecera no apartamento dela.

Abriu a porta e, quando James a viu, parecia meio surpeso. E um pouco eufórico.

- Bom... cancelaram o cinema e eu não fui avisado.

- Entra, James. Quer alguma coisa ?

- Fora você ? – ele disse, sentando no sofá – eu aceitaria água.

Eu entreguei o copo a ele e me sentei a seu lado.

- Desculpa, James, mas ainda não melhorei muito.

- Algum motivo em especial ?

- Sei lá. TPM. E um pouco de gripe...(N/B.Minha filha,atualiza as desculpas...Ninguém mais cai no lance da TPM!)

- Então você vai deitar na sua cama, assistir um seriado, enquanto eu cozinho pra você.

- Já comentei que você é perfeito ?

- Já, mas eu já sabia. (N/B.E a beta também já sabia)– ele disse, sorrindo e me dando um beijo.

- Modéstia mandou lembrança.

- Manda um abraço pra ela. Vai deitar.

Ela foi. Ele procurava coisas nos armários.

Mas não podia mais fazer isso.

Tinha que dar um fim naquilo tudo.

Foi até o quarto.

Ela estava lavando as mãos, no banheiro.

O viu no relfexo do espelho, mas quando se virou, pra dizer alguma coisa, sentiu o metal frio do revólver contra sua testa.

E James não conseguia olhar pra ela.

Encarava o chão, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Desculpe, Lily, mas eu...tenho que fazer isso.

Ela o encarou, incrédula.

E aí chegou a uma conclusão.

Intercâmbio é a vovózinha.

- James...acho melhor a gente conversar. – ela disse, e ele a encarou, ainda com a arma apontada para a ruiva.

- E aí você aproveita e me explica por que ao invés de ter comida nos armários, eu achei 14 revólveres, 12 facas japonesas, 24 pequenos explosivos, e, pra completar, uma granada.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oooi**

**/impressionada com a súbita hiperpaixão da beta pelo Jay/**

**Huahuhua, eu mostrei o verdadeiro James!!**

**Tudo bem, que não ta explicado ainda, mas...**

**E agora?? O James mata a ruiva??**

**A Lily mata o James? **

**Acho que só tem mais 3 capítulos..**

**Reviews do chapter 2...**

**Mah Evans Weasley: **ooi, ai sérioo ? brigaada. E esse acp?? Goostou ? beejos.

**Thaty:** bom, de um jeito ou de outro, ela tem que matar ele née ? beeejos.

**Tah Potter:** oi ser não mais misterioso que non mais atende por emoticon ! ai, tah gostando?? Eeba. E brigaada. Ta att !! beejos.

**InfallibleGirl:** ah, reaaly, meio muito difícil. Goostou do chapteer ? beeejos.

**Mel.Bel.louca:** ah..ah...ah... deu história?? Acho bque vi dar mais... ah, mais ou menos elektra. As duas maaatam .. mas non tem toda aquela coisa de treinamento com os mongezinhos lá, e tal. Ta postadoo. Beejos.

**Larya-e-Phallan**: ooi, nossa, brigaaada. Ta att!! Beejos;

**Karen Pads :** ah, devia ser pecado em quuuaaalquer religião. É, não conseguiu mesmo... e se vc non parar de me dar bebida, eu entro em coma alcóolico e non posso mais essscrever. Mas pode conitnuar , eu non me importo. Ta att!! Beejos.

**Clarissa Black: **ooi. Que bom q vc gostouu !! continueeei. Bejooos.

**Carol Ann Potter:** é, ela non conseguiu... e nem sei se vai.. mas tudo bem... sério,essa sua mudança de humores durante reviews... assustam. Uahaueuahe, brincadera. Beejos.

**Sam:** bom, eu att. Que bom q vc gosstaa !! beeejos.

**Giselle Moreira:** ooi!, sério, nunca tinha lido James/Lily??? É meu shipper faaavorito eever. Enjoy, ook ? beejos. Ah, e eu demoro um pouco mesmo pra att...

**Well , deeeixem reviews!!**

**Beejos.**

**Dark Fairy Seven;**


	4. apenas adeus

**I'll take you by the hand** (eu vou te pegar pela mão)

**And I'll show you a world that you can understand** ( e te mostrar um mundo que você pode entender)

**This life is filled with hurt** ( essa vida é preenchida com feridas)

**When happiness doesn't work** (quando a felicidade não funciona)

**Trust me and take my hand**(acredite em mim e pegue minha mão)

**When the lights go out you will understand** ( quando as luzes se apagarem você vai entender)

_**Three Days Grace - Pain**_

E eu acabei descobrindo que não era só eu que escondia alguma coisa por aqui.

Porque pessoas sem segredos não costumam apontar armas pra cabeça das namoradas.

E, do nada, James largou a arma e me abraçou. Forte, como se sua vida dependesse disso ( não, isso não foi um trocadilho.). E, sussurou no meu ouvido :

-Desculpa.

-Nós dois escondemos coisas aqui, Jay. Você sabe.

Ele sorriu, fracamente, com o rosto escondido no meu pescoço.

- Isso é alguma coisa como óbvio agora.

- Então vamos apenas...esclarecer as coisas.

Ele me encarou, e disse :

- Bom, antes, eu preciso _desesperadamente_ de uma coisa.

E me beijou.

Mas não como antes. Agora tinha dor, tinha mágoa. Tinha o gosto das lágrimas. Minhas, e dele. Ele me apertava entre seus braços, com posse. Como se eu fosse dele, e só dele.

Não, nós não estávamos bem.

Eu estava machucada, ferida por dentro. Ele, também.

Então ele afastou os lábios dos meus.

- Pelo amor de Deus, agora acho que nós temos **muito** o que conversar.

Fomos andando até a cama, ele me abraçando. E, bom, a gente começou a falar. Conversar, contar a verdade, tanto faz.

Era como se só existisse nós dois naquela tarde. Porque a gente sabia que ela podia ser a última.

Mas nós nem ao menos precisamos falar de despedidas, ou de esquecer todo o resto. Nós simplesmente sabíamos. E concordávamos que, finalmente, era hora de um pouco de verdade.

- Ok então, Sr James... – eu disse, olhando de esguelha pra ele – quem é você ?

-Bom, Lily, se você for quem eu acho que você é, já ouviu falar de Johnny Mennd

Eu revirei os olhos, como se fosse extremamente óbvio.

- Todo mundo já ouviu falar do Mennd. Ele era simplesmente O cara da máfia...francesa...que morreu..e deixou tudo para o ...único filho. – eu disse, pausadamente, como se só começasse a compreender agora. – Ah, não!

Eu disse, incrédula. E James acenou, divertido:

-Ah, sim.

Eu peguei o travesseiro mais próximo e desci com toda força na cabeça dele.

- James, seu cabeção ! Como você simplesmente não me conta que é o único filho do cara mais fodão de todos os tempos ??? – eu disse, falsamente ofendida.

- Apenas não contando. – ele disse, rindo, e me roubando um beijo.

- Ok, continue.

- Bom, hoje em dia as coisas são um pouco mais modernas, mas eu costumo trabalhar com a parte de assassinatos, queima de arquivo, esse tipo de coisa. E você, dona ruiva ? Quem é você ? – ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Er... – pensei um pouco, antes de começar – ah, eu apenas nasci sabendo fazer isso, James. E dizem que você tem que aproveitar os talentos. – eu expliquei, dando de ombros.

- Então, realmente, você é maravilhosa em tudo que faz (N/A: se eu não tivesse murrido domingo, morria agora.) – ele disse me roubando mais um daqueles beijos maravilhosos e, dessa vez, a camisa junto.

- Hey Jay, me deixa terminar ! – eu "briguei", batendo com a camiseta nas costas dele

-Ok, ok então.

- Daí um dia, no dia que a gente se conheceu, lembra? Me ligaram e mandaram te matar. Pagaram bem então..

- É, Sirius me ligou.

- Sirius ? –eu disse, arqueando a sobrancelha

- Bom, você deve conhecê-lo como Pads. Sabe, o carinha das bombas.

- Mas é CLARO que eu sei quem é o carinha das bombas. James, você tem que me apresentar pra essas pessoas! – eu disse – é tipo...o ouro do povo matador (N/A: Jack jajack jajack Jack matador, matador.. conhecem a música ?)

- Mais tarde, ook ? Agora, eu tenho outras coisas, muito mais interessantes pra fazer...

- Tudo bem, eu concordo com isso... – eu disse, enquanto ele me beijava e começava a fazer as coisas ficarem mais... interessantes. Mas aí eu o interrompi.

- James..?

Ele olhou nos meus olhos, esperando por uma pergunta.

- Mas agora, bom... o que você vai fazer, o que eu vou fazer, e tudo mais ?

Ele voltou a se sentar, me puxando com ele.

- Bom, - ele disse, encarando o nada, tombando a cabeça – eu tenho que ir embora. E você sabe por que, não sabe, Lily ? – ele disse, me encarando, e acenei afirmando. Ele também podia morrer. Não fosse por mim, pelos outros. – E o que você vai fazer ?

- Ah, dá pra ficar aqui por mais um tempo. Depois, eu viajo uns 2 meses, e volto pra cá.

- Eu vou embora, Lily. Mas eu vou voltar. – ele me encarou, sério.

- Não diga coisas que não poderá cumprir, James. – eu disse, abraçando os joelhos.

- Eu vou Lily. Eu vou voltar por você. Eu vou voltar pra você, por que senão não adiantaria ter fugido da morte. Você é minha, Lily. Só pode ser minha, e eu acho que sou meio possessivo com essas coisas – disse a última frase em tom de brincadeira, e me segurou pelos pulsos, com os braços acima da cabeça.

- E se eu sou sua, James, você também é meu. - eu disse, levantando a cabeça até conseguir beijá-lo.

- Não interessa – ele disse, entre os beijos – Interessa que você é minha ruiva, só minha, que eu vou embora, mas vou voltar pra você e só isso. Minha Assassina. E agora, acho que a gente podia aproveitar um pouco nossas últimas horas.

Eu concordei, beijando-o. E depois, nós tivemos horas, e horas, e horas, e horas, e horas de sexo.

Mas aí quando eu acordei, ele já não estava mais lá.

E eu realmente queria acreditar que ele estava apenas na cozinha, fazendo o café da manhã.

Mas eu sabia que não.

E, pra completar o quadro, como se já não fosse bonito o suficiente, ver um tanto de carinhas daqueles com uniforme de polícia especial entrar pela sua porta, não foi lá aquela coisa engraçada.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Isso foi , definitivamente, a menor coisa que eu já escrevi.**

**E desculpas por isso. Mas é que...sei lá, ficou pequeno.**

**Wow, pulei de Elektra para Sr. e Sra Smith néee?/**

**Postando sem betagem (BO, não me mata, mas eu to ruim, de triste, c sabe, e ah...), sem as respostas das reviews ( vêm no próximo cap), mas mesmo assim, eu queria reviews.**

**Pode ser ??**

**Dark.**


	5. no qual promessas são cumpridas

E, pra completar o quadro, como se já não fosse bonito o suficiente, ver um tanto de carinhas daqueles com uniforme de polícia

**Even if I say**(mesmo se eu disser)

**It'll be alright**(que ficará tudo bem)

**Still I hear you say**(ainda ouço você dizer)

**You want to end your life**(que quer acabar com a sua vida)

**Now and again we try**(agora e de novo nós tentamos)

**To just stay alive**(apenas ficar vivos)

**Maybe we'll turn it around**(talvez nós superaremos isso)

**'Cause it's not too late**(porque não é tarde demais)

**It's never too late**(nunca é tarde demais)

Three Days Grace – Never Too Late

_E, pra completar o quadro, como se já não fosse bonito o suficiente, ver um tanto de carinhas daqueles com uniforme de polícia especial entrar pela sua porta, não foi lá aquela coisa engraçada._

Sabe aquela coisa super ficção científica de gente arrombando sua porta com arma em punho e tal ?

Pois é.

Pow, o carinha lá deu um chute no Shadow, CARALEOO!!

-PORRA, VOCÊ NÃO TEM MÃE NÃO ??

E sabe o que ele fez ? Ele deu uma risadinha.

- É, chefe, achamos a moça.

E aí entrou um outro cara lá, esquisito. Sério, alguém doe um shampoo urgentemente pra esse cara. E uma plástica no nariz, também. (n/a: huahua, eu ponho o cara na fic só pra ver ele sofre. Vide resto do cap.)

E então ele foi entrando no meu quarto, direto. Aliás, já comentei como é o meu apartamento ? Porta da frente, sala. Daí na esquerda da sala tem a cozinha. Na direita um quartinho lá. E de frente assim, tem meu quarto, e o banheiro. Não é como se eu quisesse alguma coisa maior, só me ia dar mais trabalho.

Pow, mas ele foi entrando no meu quarto e eu estou PELADA ! E as peças de roupas mais próximas estão meio que...rasgadas( valeu _mesmo_, James). Eu agradeço quem inventou os lençóis.

- Bom dia, Srta...Evans ?

Olhei desconfiada. Putaqueopariu, não é que eu me importe muito de ir presa, fico lá uns tempinhos até o advogado mercenário que eu conseguir consiga alegar minha insanidade. Ainda mais agora que James não está mais aqui. Mas, aqueles uniformezinhos laranjas são muito chatos.E bregas.Eles são o oposto de sexy. E quem vai cuidar do Shadow ?

- E o senhor é ? O presidente da associação anti-shampoo ?(N/B.HAUSHAUHSUAHSAUHSAUH)

Finge que eu não vi o guardinha lá prendendo o riso, fiinge.

Ele fechou a cara.

- Severus Snape, agente especial da policia britânica.(N/B.E qual é a diferença entre ele ser Severus Snape a o presidente da associação anti-shampoo??)

- Ah.. Então peraí, deixa eu adivinhar ?- eu disse, com um sorriso divertido – Vocês vieram me prender pelos 71 assassinatos nos últimos 3 anos ?

E daí ele cochichou pra um outro cara:

- Porra, não eram só 45 ?

E o outro cara deu de ombros

- Vai ter que melhorar um pouquinho pra me acompanhar, moço.

Ah, qual é! Os 45 já me deixariam em prisão perpétua, 26 a mais não fazem essa diferença. Fora que uma manchete de TV que diga : _presa moça ruiva que matou 71_ é mais legal que _presa moça ruiva que matou só 45 _. Se é pra ir, eu vou por alguma merda grande.

- Você está presa, Srta Evans. Qualquer coisa dita poderá ser usada contra você.(N/B.PÔ, ALÉM DE FEIO O CARA É CLICHÊ??)

-Ook. – eu disse, me apoiando nos cotovelos, enquanto via um carinha burro revistando minha cozinha, e Poe burro nisso, no que eu disse pra ele:

-Hey, doidão, isso aí é nitroglicerina, pára de sacudir pra ver se vai borbulhar.

- Não está ouvindo o que eu estou dizendo ? Você está presa !

- Heeey, caalma. Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas eu estou peladona aqui, e a não ser que você queria que eu te acuse de assédio, dá pra dar licença pra eu me trocar ?

- Você está cercada, não tem como escapar pela janela. Seja qual for a arma que você vai pegar aí debaixo da sua cama, você não vai fugir.

Eu ri, e meneei a cabeça.

- Você tem uns fetiches muito esquisitos, moço. Uma arma debaixo da cama seria _broxante _demais. Se bem que Jay deve estar acima dessas coisas..

- Quem diabos é Jay ?

Vai achando que eu vou contar, honey.

- Eu disse James? Quis dizer Shadow, o meu gato. Shadow é uma máquina, se quer saber. Já tentaram abrir um pet shop aqui do lado, mas desistiram. Todas as gatinhas que ficavam lá...perdiam a inocência, coitadas.(N/B.Gatinho pervertido...tsc tsc)(N/A: dá um look no peguete da dona. Non tem como.)

Ele fez cara de nojo. Será que ele ta pensando o quê ? Que eu sou um doidona que transa com o gato ? Tem bobo pra acreditar em tudo...

- Agora você vai me deixar trocar de roupa ?

- Tente, sequer tente alguma coisa, e a gente atira.

Levantei as mãos para o alto.

-Nossa, que medo hein, moço ? Essa é a parte em que eu grito ?

Mas, enfim, o esquisitão lá saiu, e eu , pude trocar de roupa.

E isso ainda é o agente especial, hein ? Imagina se eu fosse brava e mentirosa ? Tinha morrido quase todo mundo já. _Moça ruiva mata 91... _Mas naah... Ir pra cadeia é uma coisa que eu nunca fiz..

Abri a porta, com aquela pose de 'eu sou çécsi, babe'

- Cadê as algemas ?

Daí veio um guardinha lá , e me prendeu.

-PERA AÍIII !!

- O que foi agora, Srta Evans ?

- Quem vai alimentar o Shadow ?

- Argh, manda o vizinho alimentar !

- O vizinho é traficante.

- Que seja, eu só quero IR PRA DELEGACIA AGORA !!

- Ai, que estresse.Mas quem vai alimentar meu gatinho inocente?

-O vizinho, ué!

-O traficante??No way!!O Shadow é como um filho pra mim!!

-Aiii menina!Você só tem um vizinho?

-Ahhh...Aham!!

-Impossivel!!Todo mundo tem uma vizinha que cheira mal e ama gatos!

-É bom...Eu tinha...Só que como ela cheirava muito mal eu...matei ela!!

Ele bateu com a mão na cabeça.

-Esse foi um dos seus 71 assassinatos??

-Nãão...71 foram os que eu fui contratada...Esse foi por conta própria mesmo

-Vamos logo pra cadeia, sim?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Dois meses.

Dois meses que eu estou aqui, na minha casa nova , vestida de laranja.

E dois meses sem James.

Não é como se estivesse sendo fácil.

Sabe, eu achei que fosse ser pior.

A comida não incomoda, a roupa não incomoda, o lugar não incomoda

Mas simplesmente não tem James.

Não tem.

Eu, incrivelmente rápido, me acostumei a presença dele.

E agora ele não está aqui, e eu me sinto sozinha.

Eu sempre estive, mas, quando você descobre uma vez o que é ter alguém, é ruim.

E eu desejava poder acreditar que ele arrombaria essa porta agora, e me salvaria de tudo, e seríamos só nós dois de novo.

Mas eu sei que não.

Eu sei que talvez, o único jeito de eu voltar a ter tudo aquilo é viver relembrando toda aquela semana.

Que eu posso nunca mais ver James Potter.

E é nessa hora, e bem nessa hora, que eu começo a ouvir uns barulhos esquisitos.

Não exatamente esquisitos, não pra mim.

Quem deixou o James roubar a minha arma antes de sair ??

É, eu reconheço o barulho que cada arma minha faz quando atira, algum problema?

Putaqueopariu, **James está aqui.**

Eu encostei o ouvido na porta, pra ouvir melhor.

Putz, já foram uns 34 tiros.

James, doidão, quantos tiras você ta matando ?

Eu sorri.

Não dava pra não sorrir.

Ele disse que voltava.

E voltou. Voltou pra **mim.**

Comecei a ouvir passos no corredor, e fiquei com medo.

E se um daqueles tiros tivesse sido em James ??

E se quem viesse fosse só o Snape, querendo verificar se eu ainda estava aqui ?

Mas então, a porta estava sendo forçada.

Eu me afastei, segura.

E então a porta foi aberta.

E quando eu vi aqueles olhos csatanho-esverdeados sorrirem pra mim, eu tive certeza.

_Tudo estaria bem novamente._

- Oi, ruiva.

- Oi, Jay.

E sorri. E ele sorriu. E no minuto seguinte estávamos nos abraçando, e nos beijando de novo.

Ele me ergueu, antes de tudo.

Ainda juntos, ele disse:

- Eu tive medo de chegar tarde demais.

- Eu tive medo de que você não viesse.

- Eu disse que vinha, Lily. – ele disse, com um sorriso.

- E eu acreditei. Vamos embora daqui logo.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, senhorita. A propósito, uma solitária ? Não sabia que você era tão perigosa ...

- Bom, - eu disse, enquanto saíamos, abraçados – minhas coleguinhas de cela até que eram legais. Daí papo vai, papo vem, elas começaram a contar suas histórias, e eu contei de você. Elas acharam que era mentira e ficaram me enchendo o saco. Só pararam de implicar quando conseguiram quebrar alguns ossos, se é que você em entende. Então decidiram que eu tinha o sangue quente demais pra ter companhia.

- Uh.. Só o sangue, é ? Sei..- ele disse, sorrindo de lado.

- E por falar nisso, quem deixou você roubar a minha arma ?

- Culpado das acusações. E por falar em roubar, olha quem veio.

E tirou do bolso interno do casaco sabe o quê ?

- Shadow !! Não acredito que você prendeu ele no seu bolso, James !

- Ah, ruiva, pelo menos ele é seu de novo. A propósito, carinha chato aquele Snape. Tive que dar uns 3 tiros, sabia ? (N/A : soooonho de consumo realizado !! eu mateeeei o ranhoooso!!)

- Com aquela cara, também..

E então entramos no carro.

- Pra onde nós vamos agora, James ?

Eu perguntei, incerta. Apesar de tudo, éramos foragidos.

-Nós ? – ele disse, sorrindo – Nós vamos para a nossa liberdade.

E então eu soube que éramos nós dois mais uma vez, e só nós. E que seríamos sempre assim, não interessa quem entrasse na nossa frente. Porque nós nos amamos, independente da nossa ficha policial. Ele vai me amar, pelo que eu sou. Nós dois sabemos que somos fortes demais pra nos conformarmos com qualquer pessoa comum. Nós somos diferentes, mas somos exatamente a mesma coisa. E é assim que vai ser. Pra sempre.

N/B.Pela primeira vez vou dar uma de metida e fazer uma N/B.De baixo.Pode Dark?

Enfiim...Aqui nessa N/B.Eu só queria comentar que já está chegando no fim da fic '(

E que eu ameeeei estar aqui pra betar cada cap.

E obrigada leitores da Dark por aturarem minhas idiotices no meio dessa fic ...

E que a Dark tem outras fics muito boas, em que vocês também vão ver meus pitacos lá, então, passem nelas

E eu queria agradecer á **Karen Pads **que na sua review do cap.2 me elogiouRum e vodka pra você também menina!!

Era só isso mesmo que a beta tinha pra falar '(

Beijos.

**n/a :** aimeumerlin, ACABOU !! Só tem mais o epílogo. O que eu faço agora, sem a lily pra eu descontar meu lado mais do mão ? Ai, eu vou chorar. E olha que isso é estupidamente raro. REVIEWS!!

**Do chap 4...**

**Thaty:**bom, continuei. Continua leendo. Beeijo**. Lilyzinha**: aah, é, eles são bem...fatais.eu entendo, masna interpretação meio maliciosa da coisa. Servee? Beeijo.** Karen Pads: **O TRÁFICO DE BEBIDAS NÃO!! Como é que a gente fica seem? Nem demorei taanto.. ah propósito, já viu a propaganda do rum montila? Que pirata é aquele, meu merlin.. beeijos. **Mahzinha Weasley: **bom, non demoroou assim.. voltoou. Demorou, mas voltou. Beeijo. **Mah Evans Weasley**: esse também foi raapido, heein? É, acabou q ficou meio sr e sra Smith meesmo.. beeijos.** Jhu Radcliffe: **bom, esse foi um capitulo feeliz, née ? qr dizer, eu já chorei litros porque acabou, agora só tem o epílogo, mas.. beeijos.** Lya Beauchamp**: aai brigaaada³ !1 continueei. Beeijos.** Mrs Mandy Black: **aah, é, foi. Mas agora já tem maais!! Beeijos.

**Do chap 3...**

**Jhu Radcliffe : **aah, bom, ele non mata. Brigaada pela review.! Beeijos. É bom assim, ninguém morreu.**Kacau Chocolate: **aai, eu também queeero. Bom, no meu caso, eu sou meio que atraída com esses anti heróis...tá postado. Beeijos.** Bia Granger: aai brigada!! Eu AMEI essa sua respostinha pro James..eu até tinha pensado de usar(abusada non née ??rsrsrs) mas daí eu esqueci..beeeijos.Thaty**: ah, sempre é assim...beeijos.** Fezinha Evans: **bom, na vdd, eles non caem na porrada née? Acho que eles non conseguiriam nem isso..pularam essa parte e já foram se agarrar loucamente por todos os cantos...beeijos. e brigaada.** Mah Evans Weasley: **êe. Bom q vc gostoou. Continua leendo. Beeijo.** Karen Pads: **boom, é, mas agora deu uma melhorada, non? Opostos é a próxima da lista, mas resolvi acabar essa aqui primeiro. Non gaste suas lágrimas, non vale a pena..beeijos.ps: é melhor se consolar com orloff.** Zihsendin: **aai que bom que ta gostando. Bom, non exatamente desapontado, porque meio q non dava pra um cara tipo James acabar com uma fulaninha qlqr..tinha q ser alguém q tivesse...borogodó(?). beeijos.** Nex Potter**: aai, que bom q gostoou. Bom, ele pode matar ...de outras maneiras, se é q vc me entende... continua leendo. Beeijo.** Mrs Mandy Black: **aai, q chiquee, te deixei sem palavras! Ta att(2x) beeijo.

**EU ME RECUSO A ME DESPEDIR!! OU A AGRADECER, E A DIZER QUE ACABOU!! Só vou dizer isso tudo no epílogo. Humpf. EU NON QUERO QUE ACABEEE!"!! non acabou ainda. Tudo bem, cabou, mas ainda tem epílogo! Eu non quero me despedir dessa lily e desse James/chora/ aaaaaaaah. Só no epílogo. Humpf. Qm disse que acabou? Perai, eu disse, e acabou. Saco. Anyway, MANDEM REVIEWS!! Quem sabe non rola um epílogo e um bônus??**

**Beeijos.**

**Dark.**


	6. Epílogo

**Nothing to reveal? **(nada a revelar?)  
**Nothing more to live**?(nada mais pra viver ?)  
**Come alive** (venha vivo)  
**You ? at me** (você? em mim)  
**Looking for free?** (procurando por liberdade ?)  
**Come alive** (venha vivo)  
**I lay there in the dark** (eu deito no escuro)  
**Open my eyes** ( abro meus olhos)  
**You saved me the day you came alive (**você me salvou no dia em que veio)

**Foo Fighters - Come Alive**

James Potter entrou no apartamento, rodando as chaves entre os dedos, asoviando alguma melodia feliz. Viu Sirius em um canto, em frente a um dos computadores e no telefone. Marlene estava no outro lado, estudando alguns mapas. Quando o primeiro desligou o telefone, resolveu perguntar de uma vez

- Sirius, você viu a Lily ?

O moreno ergueu a cabeça dos papéis que estava examinando, tirando os óculos que usava pra leitura.

- Uh, nela saiu há algum tempo com uns papéis, mas não chegou ainda.

- Hey James ! - Marlene disse, tirando os fones do ouvido e indo cumprimentá-lo. Leu alguns dos papéis da mesa de Sirius - Como anda o estoque de nitroglicerina, cara ? Pra esse aqui acho que vai precisar. E um pouco de ácido pra esse - apontou um dos mapas em sua mão.- James, a Lily saiu dizendo que ia buscar chocolate ou couve flor, não lembro ao certo.

- Lene, você viu aquela minha ficha dos Breakwod ?

- Não Sirius, Lily disse que James tinha saído com ela... - ela disse, casualmente.

- Peraí, eu não saí não. Acabei de voltar de Taylor Smith.

Os três arregalaram os olhos, alarmados.

- Merda! - Marlene disse, recolocando os fones e tentando uma ligação.

- Merda! - Sirius disse, remexendo os papéis e digitando algo rapidamente

- Merda! - James disse, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos, preocupado.

Então a fechadura fez aquele usual barulho de clic, ao ser aberta. Por ela, veio a ruiva, com a barriga proeminente dos 6 meses de gravidez, assoviando despreocupada, lambendo os dedos sujos de chocolate, e equilibrando algumas sacolas, com um papel na mão e por fim fechando a porta com o pé.

- Hey caras, o que aconteceu ?

James rapidamente se dirigiu a ela, abraçando-a.

- Lils, sua coisa, quando é que você vai começar a obedecer a gente e parar de sair por aí trabalhando com a barriga desse tamanho, com o meu filho na barriga ?

Ela exibiu a face de uma criança pega fazendo algo errado.

- James...- ela sussurou, brincando com os cabelos arrepiados. - Eu estou bem. Esse moço aqui - ela disse, passando a mão pelo ventre - também está bem. Eu estava saindo pra comprar mais chocolate, e simplesmente vi essa ficha em cima da mesa, piscando pra mim em letras vermelhas.

James bufou, impaciente.

- Lily, mas e se algo acontecesse ? Você sabe que é perigoso, não sabe ? - ela concordou - Então porque diabos ainda fica se pondo em risco ? Eu só estou pedindo até ele nascer, ok ? Depois você volta a trabalhar normalmente. Você podia, por favor, tentar fazer apenas a parte burocrática por mais 3 meses ?

- James, eu gosto do meu trabalho, ok ? Mas, por você, eu posso tentar - ele suspirou aliviado, a beijando.

- Muito obrigada ! Agora, podemos ir pra casa? Sirius, Marlene, vocês vem ?

- Não, depois. Temos mais uns casos pra identificar aqui..Podem ir.

POV Lily

O carro passa rapidamente pelas tranqüilas ruas caribenhas, o James parece feliz e tranqüilo no volante, eu estou aqui sentada, com esse barrigãão, e umas barras de chocolate.

O carro estacionou na garagem, James estranhamente saiu correndo na minha frente ao invés de me esperar.Pelo menos ele levou as sacolas.

Eu entro na casa, está tocando uma música leve, provavelmente de algum cantor local, pela enoorme janela eu vejo a praia, e dia lindo que está lá fora.Shadow está brincando tranquilamente com um ratinho de brinquedo, e James, está sentado no sofá, com duas taças de champagne e um sorriso lindo.

Eu cheguei á uma conclusão.Eu gosto do meu trabalho, gosto muito, adorava ser uma assassina particular em Londres, mas a minha vida nova, também não é nada mal. Agora eu tenho meu próprio assassino, saca ?

**FIM.**

**NA : AAAhin.. cabou /choooora/... Eu realmente não queria largar desses dois assim tão ceeedo /chooora/ Mas..Bom, brigada tooodo mundo que comentou na fic, porque a cada comentário que eu lia eu ficava maais feliz, com mais vontade de continuar. Aliás, essa é a primeira fic que eu termino... Bom, qualquer coisa, meu msn tá lá no profile, e eu espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa fic tanto quanto eu. **

**NB: Essa foi a primeira fic que eu betei, e, bom, é uma fic que eu gostava antes de betar e depois eu virei amiga da autora, eu gostei muito de betar essa fic, foi ótimo estar por aqui dando os meus pitacos. Não tenho muito pra falar...Só que eu espero que eu tenha conseguido fazer vocês rirem, mesmo que um pouquinho, e que eu consiga ter sido uma boa beta..é uma pena que esteja acabando. Queria agradecer a Dark que me deixou betar, e vcs que me aturaram...bem, é isso. Bella D. Potter**


End file.
